


Weak for Hot Chocolate

by Gab_in_Spades



Series: Happy Merry Christmas New Year [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, Ennoshita Chikara/ Futauchi Kenji, Futakuchi is weak for Hot Chocolate and Ennoshita's smile, I love their friendship ok, M/M, Semi-Sassy Aone, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gab_in_Spades/pseuds/Gab_in_Spades
Summary: Ennoshita straightened up and put a strained smile “Hello, my name is Ennoshita, how may I help you?” Futakuchi smirked, which immediately set warning sirens off in Ennoshita’s head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was inspired by a coloring book page and @magical-madams on Tumblr's love of EnnoFuta. The noncanon divergent Cafe Au no one asked for!

Futakuchi walked with Aone toward a new café that had opened. Aone’s silence and the sounds of cars passing them was a welcomed change of pace in comparison to the weeks’ worth of practices he had to go through with Koganegawa. At least he had started to sync up with him and Aone in forming their Iron Wall, however, it and his setting needed more work. More than once, he caught himself feeling sorry for being so troublesome toward his own Senpai, if only because he felt the universe was getting back at him for it.  
Aone had suggested they take a break from studying and discussing what to do with Kagonegawa, and go to this new café that the shrimp from Karasuno, “His name Hinata Shouyo”, which apparently one of the shrimp's upperclassmen worked at. Futakuchi bet it was the silver-haired third year, mostly cause he seemed responsible enough and the type that would work in a café. Finally, he and Aone arrived at the café.  
Aone opened the door, and both of them entered, immediately being hit with the smells of fresh coffee, baked goods, and chocolate. Futakuchi’s major weakness was chocolate, so he already liked this place. Hot Chocolate was his ideal drink for cold days in Japan, much like today.  
As Aone and he approached the counter, Futakuchi recognized the Senpai that the shrimp had been referring to. The dark black hair wasn’t what gave him away, though. No, it was the two loud; spiked black with a blond strip haired and bald headed combo, speaking to him. Futakuchi couldn’t remember their names, but he did remember that the libero was exceptional at receiving the spikes that they had sent his way, and the bald one was a pain to block simply because he wasn’t deterred by their blocks.  
“Ennoshita! What time do you get off from work?” the libero asked loudly. “I told you both, not for another four hours.” Ennoshita had replied, much more calm and quieter. “Aw damn! Can’t you get out of it earlier?” the bald wing spiker had followed. His loud language garnered him some offended stares from the other patrons, along with a look from Ennoshita that had caused him to look at least a little embarrassed. “No Tanaka, I can’t. I’d say the time you both have wasted here bugging me and the other patrons, you could have been doing something more productive… like studying, or you class assignments.”  
By the deadpan look that he had, Ennoshita had said this knowing that neither of them had done so. The two, however, didn’t look ashamed of this. Instead, Nishinoya smiled brightly “Asahi-san said he’d help us, so you wouldn’t have to!” Ennoshita looked upward, probably thanking someone for this small relief, then looked at them again. “And when are you two supposed to meet him to study?” Tanaka jerked his head toward the clocked on the wall and, once reading the time, jumped up from his seat. “Right Now!” This caused Nishinoya to also bolt out of his seat, and the both of them ran toward the door throwing their jackets on. “We have to do right now! We’ll see you at practice Ennoshita!” Nishinoya shouted as they threw open the doors, and ran to meet Asahi-san on time. In the silence they left, Futakuchi heard Ennoshita let out a sigh of relief, and he couldn’t help himself.  
Ennoshita looked up, from where he had let his head fall into his hands, at the sound of someone chuckling near him. As soon as he had made eye contact with Futakuchi, he had immediately wanted to put his head back in his hands. If there was one thing Ennoshita knew about the new Date Tech captain, was that Daichi-san always talked about how Date Tech’s former captain, Moniwa-san, vented about his frustrations with Futakuchi’s troublesome attitude, and disinterest in listening to his Senpai. Not to mention the many times Suga-san had teased him about the blush that would spread when Daichi-san mention about when Moniwa-san would talk about how good of a captain he had turned into. He had admitted to his silver-haired Senpai that he had thought the other attractive, and since then had been teased at the mere mention of his name. Now, Ennoshita had traded his two good but loud friends, for their troublesome and snarky rival. Which meant he was in for another headache.  
Ennoshita straightened up and put a strained smile “Hello, my name is Ennoshita Chikara, how may I help you?” Futakuchi smirked, which immediately set warning sirens off in Ennoshita’s head. “I’m still trying to decide, Aone do you know what you want?” Aone hummed and nodded “I’d like an Iced Vanilla Green Tea,” he said softly. Ennoshita’s smile became softer and a bit more genuine. “That’s a great choice, it’s one of Hinata’s favorite drinks, and I bet he recommended it.” Aone nodded as Ennoshita chuckled. Ennoshita then looked at Futakuchi “Well, have you decided what you’d like or do you need help?” he asked. Futakuchi looked at Ennoshita, slightly shocked at the playfully snarky tone he had. “What would you suggest for such a cold day?” he asked, just as playfully, back. “We have just made a fresh batch of hot chocolate” Ennoshita cocked an eyebrow with his reply. Futakuchi nodded quickly, then paused and then resumed nodding at a much slower rate. Ennoshita chuckled a turned to make their orders.  
As he made their drinks, Futakuchi watched him “Those two other second years seem like quite the handful.” He chuckled. Ennoshita looked at him out of the corner of his eye with a small smile “I’ve heard the same about you”. At that, futakcuhi perked up “Who would ever talk about me like that, and where would you have heard it?” He asked. “Apparently your former captain and mine, talk with each other and some other captains. Yours seems to talk a lot about just how much of a ‘handful’ you are” he chuckled at Futakuchi’s shocked and offended expression. “Does my captain say anything else about me that you’ve heard?” Futakuchi asked. “Other than that you troublesome and pester you Senpai’s, and Aone has to reel you in…No, I don’t think I’ve heard anything else!” Ennoshita replied with a bright, but mischievous smile. “Well, I hope you both have a nice day and enjoy your drinks!” He said as he walked to give another customer their drinks. Aone and he went and paid for their drinks, and as they were walking out the door, they waved at Ennoshita, who returned it with his own wave and a genuine soft smile.  
As they walked back down the street, Futakuchi couldn’t help but talk about the earlier conversation “I can’t believe Moniwa-san would talk about me like that! I listen to him! And look! It’s made it to other teams, my reputation is at stake!” he exclaimed. “You’re overreacting, it’s not talking behind your back, and it’s making connections with other captains through mutual struggles. And your definition and Moniwa-sans, well everyone else’s, definition of listening are very different. Also, I assure you, your reputation is fully intact” Aone said, a small chuckle slipped at Futakcuhis gawking. “My own friend!” Futakuchi began “Some would say you’re the only friend.” Aone interjected. “Betrayal! What happened to the loyal and quiet Aone I first made friends with?” He asked with a faux offended pout. “Still here, however, I do believe you have had an influence on me, so really this is your fault,” Aone said before he took a sip of his tea. Futakuchi huffed and took a sip of his own hot chocolate. He savored the sweet, but not too sweet, taste and warmth.  
As the mad their way to where they were going to go their separate ways, Aone spoke up again “Well at least, in addition to getting good tasting drinks, we learned some new things”. “Like how our Senpai’s trash talk about me?” Futakuchi huffed again. “They don’t trash talk you, you know you’ve been a difficult Kohai to them, and anyway that isn’t what I was referring to.” He paused as they stopped at the part on the street that they usually separated at. “I was talking about you and you very apparent crush on Ennoshita-san, and his return attraction to you as well.” Aone gave a knowing small smile “I’ll see you at practice then” he added as he began walking toward his home, leaving Futakuchi gaping as he left. Futakuchi came back to himself, in time to shout at Aone “I do not have a crush on him!” then, more to himself rather than to anyone else, he added “he does make great hot chocolate, though… and maybe he does have a nice smile”. Then he finally turned and walked toward his house, thinking about the warm hot chocolate in his hand and the smile of the quick-witted future captain of Karasuno.


End file.
